


December Day 17

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Castiel/Reader





	December Day 17

Castiel didn’t understand Christmas. He knew humans believed it had to do with Christianity, but he truly didn’t get it. Why would you want to give presents to people? Why is everything red and green? It was really confusing to him.

He had been dating y/n for almost about 6 months now, and apparently she loves Christmas.

She gets completely into it. She decorates every surface of her house…which he actually loves because she puts mistletoe everywhere. Humans have some weird thing about kissing under those and he really loves it. Anyways, she goes to Christmas activities, ice skating, plays…just anything Christmas related.

Which is why he found himself at an annual Christmas lighting in her small town. It seems to be a very big deal for her people. He doesn’t understand why people stand out in the cold snow to see a big tree light up when they have them in their own homes. He doesn’t understand, but he does these things with her anyways.

She looks over at him and beams. He knows why he does this stuff…it’s her smile. He doesn’t care if he understands why, he just cares that she is smiling. He does understand what it means when his heart flutters when he sees her smile and that’s all that matters.

It really matters when she smiles wider when he pulls her into his arms to keep her warm as they watch the tree lighting. Yes, this is all he wants to understand. Nothing else matters.


End file.
